


Wonder Bunny

by daeguidol



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Romance, Saving the World, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death, Violence, War, Wonder Bunny, judy hopps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: All her life, Judith has wanted nothing more than to be an amazonian warrior, and protect the world as she was born to do. When a plane with a male fox from the outside world, crashes on her home (the Island of Themyscira), she learns of the conflict that threatens all mammal-kind in a world unknown to her. Determined to end all wars and free all who are blinded by the power of Ares, she sets off to fight along side Nicholas Wilde. Discovering both her powers and the destiny she was meant to lead.





	1. Prologue

Nine-year-old Judith watched from behind the bushes as her aunt, Antiope, fought against many female bunnies who tried their best to defend themselves against her wrath. Pulling a sword from her back, Antiope lifted it in such a way as to lead the brown bunny before her to believe she was aiming for her neck. Taking this as an opening, Antiope swept her leg out to knock the brown doe onto her back. Judith gasped as Antiope brought down her sword, the brown doe missing the sharp end of the knife by a hair's width. Judith watched in admiration as her aunt stood before the fallen rabbit, a proud smirk adorning the mature doe's face.

 

"Never, let your guard down." She shouted, the bunny warriors listening intently as she sheathed her sword, reaching a paw out to the fallen doe. The doe panted in exhaustion, taking the offered paw and standing up before Antiope turned to speak more clearly to her warriors.

 

"No matter what, you must never let your guard down! When you let your guard down the enemy will take their chance and use that show of vulnerability to destroy you and everything you love dearly. Do you understand?" She asked, receiving a multitude of nods from the young and old warriors that stood before her. Judy peeked out from behind the bushes, her ears high in alert as she listened to her aunt. Suddenly, she heard her mother calling for her.

 

"Judith! Judith! Where are you?" She heard her mother call. Gasping, Judith darted from the bushes, running down a path that was a shortcut to home, only to stop in her tracks as she spotted her mother, who looked at her with disapproval.

 

"I’m sorry mother. I was just watching Aunt Antiope train with the others." Judith spoke, lowering her head as her mother once again gave her a look of disbelief and frustration.

 

“Judith you know I don't like you to hang around there, you get too many ideas." Her mother spoke, pursing her lips.

 

Frowning, Judith lifted her head to look at her mother. "But mother, if you'd just let me train. Even without sharp swords, and just a shield. I could -"

 

"No, Judith! I forbid you to train, it's far too dangerous, and I cannot risk you getting hurt." The Queen cut her off, causing the doe to sigh in defeat. Her mother turned sharply, striding off towards the palace.

 

"Yes mother, I promise," Judith replied, following her mother back home. Little did the Queen know that Judith's fingers were crossed behind her back.

 

 

"C'mon, Judith! You can do better! Fight harder, do not slow down!" Antiope shouted, blocking the strike the grey bunny proceeded to deliver. Judith skidded backward, nearly losing her balance as her aunt blocked her blow after blow.

 

Judith concentrated hard, sweat forming on her brow as she fought harder, moving forward and swiping quickly with her sword. Her hind paws rubbed roughly against the hard ground, causing the rabbit to wince and lose her footing a little. Her aunt took advantage of the opportunity to swipe Judith’s feet from beneath her, letting the rabbit fall hard to the ground.

 

"Never. Let. Your. Guard. Down!" Antiope repeated with each swipe of her sword, metal clanging against metal as Judith did her best to block each blow with her armoured forearms. Crawling backward, Judith tried and failed to stand up. When her aunt swung again, Judith growled, pushing herself to sit up and bringing both arms out in front of her to act as a shield.

 

The sword struck Judith’s armoured forearms and a sudden force emitted from the connected bands, sending the older bunny flying as it warped from all around, causing an invisible shield like structure. Judith stared in shock as many warriors hurried to her fallen aunt, looking for injuries. Judith stumbled to her feet, trying to move forward to comfort her aunt. The young doe’s amethyst eyes connected with Antiope's and Judith took in the blood spilling from the corner of her opponent’s mouth. Judith gasped, raising her paws as she examined them in horror. She had just caused her aunt to bleed.

 

"I-I'm sorry." Judith stuttered before running off, ignoring the calls of her aunt and mother. She made her way past various bushes as she sprinted to her secret place - a cliff that looked out upon the ocean. Standing at the edge, Judith looked at her bare paws once again, examining the metal armour that wrapped around both forearms. They sparkled underneath the sun, projecting the light. She closed her eyes to calm her beating heart, her nerves on edge. She had never experienced anything like that before, nor had she felt so much power and energy from such a minor thing. Judith opened her eyes at the sound of a distant buzzing noise, looking out to the ocean before her as she searched for the source of the sound, listening as it grew louder and louder.

 

She squinted as she saw a small shape in the distance grow bigger as it approached her. It looked like a plane, and it was heading straight for the depths of the ocean. The plane stuttered, the engine protesting, before it skimmed the water, landing harshly on a rock in the middle of the sea.

 

Judith could make out a reddish-orange figure struggling to free itself from the seat of the plane. Turning quickly, Judy took several large strides back from the cliff edge. Then, utilizing her training, she took off in a sprint, leaping from the cliff and into the ocean below.

 

Judith brought her arms out in front of her body, streamlining herself, making sure to angle her paws so that they formed the shape of a diamond. She dived into the water, quickly making her way to the figure that continued to struggle with the belt. The mammal went under not a moment later, and Judith followed after them. Kicking her legs harder, the bunny pushed herself to reach them. She felt her paws grab onto the mammal and kicking furiously, Judith pushed them both to the surface. Swimming back to the land, she dragged the other mammal with her. Being so close afforded her the chance to recognize that she’d just rescued a fox. Reaching the shore, Judith placed the fox on the sand, before she leaned over the vulpine and checked for a pulse.

 

She put her paw to his neck, pressing her fingers to the pulse point. Judith could feel a steady beat, and she sighed in relief. Studying the fox a little more, the doe realized that she was staring at a male, according to the books she had read. Leaning forward she inspected his face, gently moving his head in her paws. The vulpine began to awake, and as he opened his eyes, emerald met amethyst. A smile broke across Judith’s face as she looked at him curiously. "You’re a tod." She stated, tilting her head to the side, ears standing to attention.

 

The fox sat up, blinking in confusion as he looked over the doe by his side. "Uh, yeah." He stated confused, switching his attention to his surroundings. His eyes widened when he didn’t recognize where he was. This wasn’t Zootopia, but an island. He turned to the bunny with panicked eyes. "Wait! Where am I?" He asked, looking around frantically.

 

Judith smiled, as she titled her head, still not used to the sight of a male and unable to wipe the smile from her face.

 

"You are in Themyscira of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Hello, and welcome. So I recently saw Wonder Woman in theaters on June 4, and because I absolutely LOVE Wonder Woman, as well as my little bunny Judy Hopps, I decided to make this fanfiction. I warn you that this story will not hold a lot of fluff, but will be rather slow with romance, and more filled with action and violence, so if patience isn't your virtue, and neither is violence, superheroes etc... then this story isn't for you. But no worries, you can always check out my profile for other cute wildehopps stories that are much more fluff-filled. Now that we got that out of the way, I cannot way to start this action packed adventure with you. Thank You for reading and I hope to hear from you all soon.**

 

**Also, thanks to my beta reader @midnightopheliac this story is going to be a lot more neat and organized :)**

 


	2. Chapter One

The fox blinked at the rabbit in confusion, his emerald eyes holding the many questions he wished to ask. The doe at his side was studying him carefully, this being the first time she had seen a fox and a male at that. She had read books about them before of course, but now she was face to face with one. Her attention was drawn to the sound of shouting nearby, and Judith’s ears twitched, turning to locate the noise as she swiveled her body too. Tilting her head in confusion, she spotted large boats coming ashore. Faintly, she picked up the quiet 'Oh no' the fox beside her whispered. Before Judith could move, groups of army mammals jumped from the boats, aiming strange objects at her that she'd never seen before.

  
  
"Get away from her!" Judith heard the shout from above, looking up to see her mother scowling down at the fox by her side. The rabbit warriors didn't hesitate as they saw the new mammals heading for them. They swung from the cliffs, ready to defend their home and princess. A rabbit that Judy recognized as Theomara lept into the air, doing a solid one-eighty before pulling an arrow from her side, launching it. It found its target in the head of one of the many army mammals.

  
  
Judith watched in complete shock and confusion as both sides, male and female, set into action fighting one another. Jumping up, she joined in to defend one of her Amazonian sisters as a male tiger aimed for the rabbit's heart. Judith quickly kicked the hind paws out from underneath the feline, causing him to land on his knife instead. Hearing a growl from behind her, she spun around to see a large panther running straight at her; his sword held high. Just as he brought it down, Judith lifted her wrists, blocking the hit with her armored forearms and subsequently sending the mammal flying.

  
  
Focused on the panther, Judith failed to see the rhino sneaking up behind her. He aimed his gun right at her, flicking off the safety. At the sound of the strange noise, the rabbit turned, tilting her head at the sight of the gun, not knowing the danger it posed. Before she could blink, the rhino pulled the trigger, the bullet heading straight for her. Just before it hit her, a rabbit jumped in front of her, taking the impact. Judith gasped as she recognized the bunny as her aunt, and she sobbed as she fell to her knees, holding Antiope who was bleeding rapidly from her chest. Letting out a painful wail as she tried to stop the bleeding, Judith put pressure on the wound. The rhino decided to move forward, to finish off the pair, but an arrow sailed through the air and pierced straight through his head, killing him instantly. Nick stepped forward, eyes wide as he saw Judith cradling her aunt, blood staining the sand beneath them.

  
  
“You’re going to be okay, auntie,” Judith told the elder doe, cradling her as if she were a kit, rocking them both back and forth. She tried to stay strong for them both. Amazons were fierce warriors, they did not cry in the face of adversity. She could feel the older rabbit gasping, and she looked down to see her aunt wincing, eyes screwed shut in pain, breathing labored as her life slowly drained from her. Knowing she did not have much time, the rabbit lifted a frail paw, tracing the cheek of her most beautiful and fierce warrior, the little doe she had watched grow up and flourish.

  
  
“J-Judith, I-I need you to promise me something.” Antiope whispered, coughing up blood. She gazed at her niece, filled with pride and joy at the strong and fearless mammal the young doe had become, and she smiled sadly.

  
  
“Yes, Tia, what is it?” Judith asked softly, falling back on the nickname she had used for the doe when she had been a kit.

  
  
“Promise me that you will continue to be the amazing warrior you are. That you will protect those who cannot protect themselves. Promise me, Judith.” Antiope whispered, her body now shaking harshly as she held on by a thread. Judith felt tears slip from her eyes, soaking her fur as she cried softly, not ready or willing to say goodbye to her auntie.

  
  
“I promise, Tia.” As soon as the words left Judith’s mouth, her aunt smiled. Paw falling to the sand, Antiope gave one last, shuddering breath, her eyes draining of the color they once held as they stared deep into the sky above, glazed over. Gut wrenching sobs left the young doe, a multitude of whispered ‘no’s’ slipping from her lips as she held her aunt’s body, sensitive ears no longer finding her heartbeat.

  
  
The commotion captured the attention of her mother, who gasped at the sight. Running across the sand to be by her deceased sister's side, Hippolyta felt anger rush through her heart, consuming it and squeezing, and she turned to accuse the one who was to blame for the death of her beloved sister.

  
  
“You!” She spotted the fox who’d stood in silence as the scene had played out before him. The older rabbit stalked closer, pointing her staff at the one who had brought the males to the island, who had disrupted the peace on her island and caused her sister’s death. “You’re responsible for this. You brought them here. Now my dear sister is dead, and so you will be too.” Hippolyta unsheathed her sword, raising it above her to strike. Suddenly, her daughter placed herself between her and the fox.  
“No mother. Killing him will solve nothing. If we kill him, then who will tell us of the reason males are in our world.” Judith spoke with authority, her voice calm and unwavering though with a pleading undertone. The Queen paused in her tracks, slowly lowering her sword she pondered over her daughter’s statement.

  
  
“Bring him to the chambers.” Hippolyta ordered, turning sharply on her heels, her warriors following behind her without question.

  
  
Judith exhaled, pleased her mother had seen reason. Following the others, she too headed towards the chambers, knowing the fox would follow. She had only taken a few steps before a paw on her shoulder stopped her, the touch comforting and gentle. “I’m sorry.” The rich baritone of the tod’s voice washed over her, and Judith could hear his sincerity, his thankfulness for her saving his life, and his sadness for the loss of another. Unable to think of something to say that about what had happened moments prior, Judith settled for a nod. Moving forward again, Judith led the fox to the chambers, where her mother and their people were to get the answers they desired.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
“Who are you?” Hippolyta demanded, glaring at the fox who knelt before her. The lasso of truth enveloped him, two of her most trusted warriors holding each end of the magical rope, keeping him from moving an inch.

  
  
The fox cursed as he felt the heat of the rope, wincing as it dug into his skin. He spoke quickly, wanting to be released from his confinement as soon as possible. “I am Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and you do not know of the trouble you will come to face.” The rope tightened further, if possible, and the tod bit his lower lip.

 

“What do you mean?” Judith found herself asking, stepping closer to hear the male more adequately.

  
  
“There is a doctor, by the name of Honey Madger. Most know her as Doctor Poison, though, and she has created a gas that can kill millions of mammals.” Nick answered, his voice strained. Judith looked on in worry, gaze shifting to her mother, but the older doe kept a steeled gaze, watching as the fox gasped for breath while the rope slowly cut off his circulation.

  
  
Frustrated, Judith turned her attention to the two mammals holding the ends of the magical rope. “Let him go.” She ordered. The guards hesitated for a split second but obeyed soon after, not wanting to upset their princess. As soon as Nick was released, he immediately sucked in air, giving a grateful smile to the gray doe who stood tall and determined in front of him. Judith turned to her mother, her thoughts running wild as she contemplated the dangers that both her family and the mammals outside of her dimension suffered. “Mother, maybe we should go and help?” Judith suggested. “Mammals are going to die, and we are the only ones-”

 

  
“Why should we give our lives for those mammals? After all, aren’t those the same animals who killed our own?” Hippolyta asked though it was not a question to be answered.

  
  
Judith faltered. “T-Then let me go with him. I could help and save innocent lives. Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do? I could stop Ares from-”

  
  
“No, Judith. You will not be going. Our guest, on the other paw, will be. I cannot risk my only daughter dying. I’ve already lost my sister; I cannot lose you too.” Hippolyta spoke, leaving no room for argument. Deciding the matter was settled, the Queen turned sharply and strode from the room, leaving Judith behind, who tugged at her ears in frustration. The warriors followed after her mother, offering sympathetic glances towards the crestfallen princess.

  
  
Judith waited until they were gone, until she was left alone with the fox before she walked up to him. Leaning over she whispered into his ear. “Meet me at the ocean bank tonight, at midnight.”

 

* * *

 

**Thanks again to my lovely friend and beta-reader midnightopheliac, this chapter was able to be produced with a nice clean and cut finish. I couldn't have done it without her.**

 

**Also, be sure to check out her story Safe Paws, it's an amazing wildehopps fic I'm positive you'll love**


	3. Chapter Two

 

Judith made her way to the weapons room. The building was mountainous in comparison to the rabbit, but she was not deterred. Grabbing ahold of a loose brick that jutted out of the building, the doe tested that it would hold her weight. Confident that she wouldn’t encounter any problems, she set about climbing her way up the side of the stone monolith, towards the window located two-thirds of the way up. With limited paw and hind paw holds in the wall, Judith had to play it smart. She was constantly watching where she was going, planning several metres ahead so she wouldn’t be caught out. Her efforts paid off though as she successfully climbed the wall without being detected.

 

Resting on the small outer ledge of the window, Judith pulled a bobby pin from her pocket, using it to pick the window lock, grinning when it clicked open. The doe knew she didn’t have much time left before someone noticed her absence, so she quickened her pace and hurried inside the room, making her way to the middle where a large shield used many years ago by her ancestors stood. Grabbing the shield Judith moved into the next room, and the object she came across gave her pause. Surrounded by golden curves of metal, the God Killer glittered in the moonlight, which reflected off of the Latin wording engraved down its center. Picking the sword up, the doe gazed at it with admiration as she raised a paw to feel the sharp edge.

 

Securing it to her side, Judith turned to leave the room when an open closet caught her attention. Tilting her head, the rabbit stepped closer to reveal an outfit she’d never seen before. The top was gold and red, plated and strong, while the skirt was a dark blue, reflecting both power and beauty. Removing the outfit, Judith pawed the fabric before she smiled, ditching her usual golden clothes in favour of the beautiful garments she held. Noticing that the outfit would make her stand out, the doe slipped on a black coat, covering her body. Grabbing her weapons, the rabbit exited the building, jumping from the window ledge and landing soundlessly on her pad-less hind paws. She opted for walking as she made her way to the beach, both excited about what she was planning and terrified of how furious her mother would be. The thought made her frown in discomfort.

 

It didn’t take long to reach the beach where she’d planned for the fox and her to meet. Judith could see his silhouette in the distance grow larger as she edged closer and he seemed lost in thought if his closed eyes and furrowed brow were anything to go by. Once she'd finally closed the distance between them, the doe stood to his left, leaving a safe distance so as not to disrupt his peace. No sooner had she stood by his side, his eyes opened, gaze shifting to her. Purple and emerald clashed together, reflecting their emotions and deepest thoughts. Judith looked away first, a tugging feeling she did not recognize sitting in the pit of her stomach.

 

“We should be heading off.” Judith spoke softly, not making eye contact with Nicholas as she brushed past him and walked towards the boat that sat by the dock. A paw grabbed her arm, keeping her from moving any further and she looked to the tod who had uncertainty swimming in his eyes.

 

“Are you sure about this, Judith? A lot is happening in my world right now, things that could kill many, and could kill you. Yet here, you can live your life and be safe. No worries. No destruction.” He spoke, offering her one last chance to back out, offering her one last chance to stay.

 

The rabbit turned to him, determination written on her face. “And what kind of mammal would that make me, if I was to stay? Relaxing by the beach in my perfect little world, while animals continue to die by the minute. I understand your concerns, but as a warrior and a princess it is my job to fight and lead, to protect those who cannot protect themselves.” Judith responded passionately. She knew the fox meant well by clarifying with her one last time if this was what she wanted, but Judith had made her mind up, and that was not going to change.

 

Nicholas stepped back with an unreadable expression on his face as Judith walked towards the bobbing boat. Carefully climbing aboard, she slowly let down the sail, not wanting to damage the fabric, and she waited as the fox jumped in. Sailing had never interested the doe, and now she came to regret that. She was forced to let Nicholas take the lead, and he seemed more than capable and at home on the small boat. Realizing it would be better to remain out of his way while he worked, Judith lay down at the stern of the boat, her head resting on her shield. Gazing up at the stars above her, Judith thought about her aunt who no was no doubt watching over her as she headed towards her new life in a world unknown to her.

 

As the waves gently lapped at the boat, the doe thought about the life she was leaving behind. She’d left behind her family and friends while she moved forward to pursue what she felt in her heart was right. But was it? Judith knew her mother loved her dearly and only wanted to protect her, but the rabbit couldn’t stand the thought of idly sitting by and doing nothing as mammals suffered and sought help. Ever since she’d been a kit, Judith knew she’d been destined to do great things, and for years she had trained and pushed herself as she sought to find her true destiny. When the doe had been nine, she'd stopped a fire from taking one of her friends’ lives, and knowing she had helped someone had filled her with a rush of pride and enjoyment. With her interest piqued, she’d set about making it her life's mission to help others, and she had sought out private training with her aunt to help her.

 

At first the bunny couldn’t do so much, even the simple task of holding a sword had been difficult for her given her small stature and strength. However, as the years had passed and she’d grow stronger, learning from her mistakes and how to avoid repeating them, Judith had soon become a more challenging opponent for her auntie and the other warriors. Her aunt had taught her many things about the world and how it worked, more precisely how mammals did, and how most were fighters and not lovers. Her auntie had trained with her harder, hoping Judith would not be seen as vulnerable and would come to understand that the world was not as lovely as the young doe hoped.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling to her, and Judith looked to see Nicholas steering the boat, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. “Are you alright? You seemed quite lost in thought.” The concern in his tone was palpable, and Judith was struck with the notion that this stranger seemed to hold some level of concern for her.

 

Sitting up, Judith nodded, though she quickly vocalized her response as she realized Nicholas might not have caught the quick bob of her head. “Yes, thank you. I was just thinking of something.” Judith kept her response vague, though the sincerity of her thanks was there.

 

Nicholas was silent, appeased by the doe’s response and aware that she had probably never left her paradise of an island before. This trip would be a lot for her, and if she needed time to think about things, then he would willingly grant it to her.

 

Feeling like the silence between them was awkward, Judith tried to start up a conversation. She had many questions for Nicholas, and being trapped on a long journey together in the middle of the ocean seemed like the perfect time to start asking them. “So, what is the name of your city?” Her eyes found Nicholas’ frame as he stood at the helm. 

 

Nicholas tilted his head, gaze swinging to the doe for a moment before they returned to the horizon. His ears flicked in her direction, though, letting Judith know he was tuned into her voice and the conversation. “Asaldeera. The City of Turmoil.” He swallowed, eyes reflecting a tinge of grief that didn’t go unnoticed by the young bunny. She wanted to know more, wanted to know why the cities name had pulled such a reaction from the tod, but Judith got the impression that Nick wasn’t telling her everything and that getting any more information out of him would be difficult. Shrugging it off, she turned to face the ocean, admiring the way the moonlight spilled across the sea in patches of blue and silver.

 

“So, what’s the deal with the outfit?” Nicholas broke the silence, mind whirring. Though he too had many questions for the doe, the sight of her clad in such a revealing outfit had pushed that issue to the forefront of his mind.

 

Judith hid her smile, paws dropping to run over the strong fabric of her clothes. “It signifies beauty and power. It reminds us that with such great ability, comes great responsibility and that as a warrior, a princess, and an Amazonian, it is my duty to serve, protect, and fight for those who cannot defend themselves. It has been passed down in my family for many generations, and I intend to make my aunt and mother proud while wearing it.” She answered, smoothing her paws over the protective plating of the bodice.

 

“I have no doubt that you’ll do just that, Carrots.” Nicholas had seen the way the young bunny had fought on the beach. She was strong and smart, and the fox admired both traits. “I suggest you get some sleep as we’ll be heading straight to the city once we reach land.” He informed her, knowing the journey would take its toll on her. He was used to being awake for hours at a time, but the rabbit on deck with him would need to build up her strength. Nicholas had a feeling she would be the biggest help in the battle they were riding into.

 

The rabbit obeyed, her thoughts centered around the events of the day and the fox who currently controlled the boat. She definitely wanted to know more about Nicholas Wilde. Getting comfortable on her back, Judith turned her head, pulling the coat tighter around her as the wind whipped at her ears. Letting her eyes fall shut, the gentle sway of the boat lulled her to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised by midnightopheliac


	4. Chapter Three

 

Judith woke slowly, eyes opening to gaze up at the clear blue sky, hand rising to her mouth to shield her yawn. Sitting up quickly, her ears twitched in response to hearing birds chirping, the sound so foreign when all she had heard for the past few hours had been the sound of rough waves crashing into one another. Glancing around, the doe found Nicholas missing from the vessel, and the idea that he had gone somewhere without her in this foreign land made her frown. Standing, she climbed from the boat, hind paws finding the wooden dock t A quick check of her surroundings and Judith was positive that she was standing in the port of Asaldeera, The City of Turmoil. Stretching her legs and flexing her feet to regain some feeling in them, the doe tightened her coat around her petite frame and started to walk. She could hear mammals in the distance, and curiosity got the better of her. As she walked, Judith couldn’t help but be in awe at all the new sights around her, all the different animals that she crossed paths with. She smiled at as many as possible but received only grunts in response to her cheery demeanor. As the rabbit walked, she noticed a lot of mammals sat in storefronts and on street corners, their clothes were torn and large pieces of cardboard propped up beside them, writing scrawled on the material.

 

Frowning at the sorry state of the animals around her, Judith went to approach one of them when a paw suddenly grabbed her arm, yanking her to a stop. Turning, the doe was met with familiar green eyes and the owner of such beautiful eyes looked irate. “What are you doing, Judith?” Nicholas asked, the undertone of his voice suggesting that he already knew what she had planned to do and that he didn’t agree with it in the slightest.

 

“I was going to go and give that mammal a hug, he seemed very upset and lonely,” Judy spoke as if Nicholas was slow and it was obvious what she’d been about to do. Lifting her other paw, she pointed to said mammal, who wore a mischievous grin that the city fox knew all too well meant trouble.

 

“Carrots, you can’t give strangers hugs. Especially those types of mammals. They’re up to no good and will rob you in the blink of an eye.” His paw fell from his snout, and he clicked his fingers to drive his point home. Judith stared at the fox in confusion, unsure as to why the mammal would rob her, and what Nicholas meant by ‘those types.’ The tod ignored her confusion, instead letting go of her wrist to present her with one of the items he held in his other paw, the reason why he hadn’t been on the boat with her when she’d woke. “I figured, you’d need some coffee to keep you awake for the time being.” He explained, handing her one of the cups from the styrofoam holder he’d been balancing in one paw.

 

Taking the cup from the tod, Judith lifted it to her nose, giving the liquid inside a quick sniff. Her brow furrowed at the strong scent, not entirely convinced she would like this ‘coffee’ that her fox companion was seemingly fond of. Deciding to taste the drink first before forming a complete opinion, Judith lifted the cup to her mouth, taking a sip. Almost immediately she cringed, the hot liquid unpleasant to her taste buds. She didn’t like this ‘coffee’ at all. Nicholas, who had been standing by her side drinking his own with a pleased smile, burst out into melodic laughter at the faces the bunny made. Judith merely smiled at the sound of the fox’s laughter, before handing him the drink back.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but you can have it back.” Judith’s nose wrinkled while the fox smirked, taking the cup from the rabbit. The doe straightened up after Nicholas took the cup from her, smoothing down her coat as she wondered where the battle, or the war as Nicholas had called it, was. “Where is this war?” She voiced, sparing a look around her. There didn’t seem to be any conflict in the area.

 

Nicholas started to walk, and Judith quickly kept up with him, falling into step at his side. Together they made their way into a different part of the city, and the rabbit received strange glances from the mammals they passed as they spotted both her sword and her shield. Noticing that they were drawing a lot of attention, the fox gestured for her to let him carry them. Unsure about why, but willing to go along with it as the fox knew city customs better than she did, Judith handed them over, watching as Nicholas held them to his side. “It’s on the other side of town, but before we go there, we need to get you into more suitable clothing. You stick out like a sore thumb, I’m afraid.” Nicholas muttered. Judith went to protest but Nick paid her no mind as he led her into a department store. The rabbit had never seen anything like it in her life, and was captivated by the rows and rows of different clothing she assumed was made for the cities warriors. As Nicholas started to weave through the racks of clothing, Judith followed, not wanting to part from her guide and her sword and shield.

 

“Kathy! Where are you?” The fox barked, his tone serious and slightly impatient as he looked around.

 

The movement of a curtain caught Judith’s attention, and a white fox slipped out from behind it. Her eyes were a glimmering gray, and she wore a long purple dress. Judith watched as the fox’s eyes widened when she spotted Nicholas. The vixen scurried over, smoothing down her dress as she came to stand before the tod. “Sorry sir, I’m here. What can I do for you?” She asked, wringing her paws. Pleased to have found Kathy, Nicholas leaned down to whisper in her ear, surreptitiously handing her Judith’s sword and shield. Judith watched as Kathy’s eyes widened in both understanding and discomfort as she was given the unexpectedly weighty items. Kathy disappeared for a moment, storing the items in a safe place before she returned to Nicholas and Judith, holding a paw out to the bunny, a smile on her face.

 

“Hello, lovely to meet you. I’m Kathy Softail, Nicholas’ secretary.” She introduced herself, curious as to why her boss was hanging around with a rabbit, and why he’d had a shield and sword with him.

 

The doe took the vixen’s paw, smiling as she introduced herself in return. “I am Judith, Princess of-”

 

“Prince. Her name is Judith Prince.” Nicholas interrupted, feeling a small swell of panic. No one could know where the bunny had come from or what she was. Judith spared a glance at the tod but nodded, again trusting his judgment. Taking her paw back, the doe was unsure what to expect now.

 

Though a little confused as to why her boss had interrupted the doe’s introduction, Kathy brushed it aside. She wasn’t paid to question her boss. Knowing how awful Nicholas was when it came to clothes, Kathy took it upon herself to explain to Judith that she had some outfits ready for her to try. Curious as to what the vixen had picked out for her, and what warriors in this country wore, Judith followed the other female. Handed several garments to try on, Judith disappeared behind the curtain Kathy had been behind, removing her outfit and trying on one of the new ones. It was a large pink A-line dress, and there was a matching hat.

 

As Judith zipped up the dress, she cringed at the uncomfortable tight feeling it gave her and shook her head. Definitely not fit for fighting. She continued to try on outfit after outfit before she found the perfect one. It was a rich dark blue dress that was both flexible and beautiful to look at. It too had a matching hat, and the doe slipped it onto her head, stepping out from behind the curtain. Her sudden appearance garnered Clarissa’s attention, and the vixen squealed at the sight of the doe.

 

“Oh, Judith. You look simply gorgeous.” Kathy clapped her paws together, the compliment sincere in its delivery. The doe blushed, unused to such words being used to describe her. Words such as ‘strong’ and ‘brave’ were attributed to the bunny, not ‘gorgeous.’ A smile broke out across Judith’s face, and it widened once Nicholas joined them, nodding his approval as he looked over the doe with a soft expression gaze.

 

“You look um, good, Judith.” He offered lamely, mentally kicking himself for deciding this would be a good idea. How was he meant to focus now when Judith looked so beautiful?

 

Nicholas paid, and they headed out, Judith’s sword and shield in Kathy’s paws. The tod knew he had one more errand to run, so he instructed Kathy to head back to the office and to keep an eye on Judith’s belongings. They parted ways soon after, Kathy heading back to work while Nicholas led Judy through the streets, towards a government building, where he claimed he needed to speak with someone.

 

As the doe followed him, heading off to her new life as Judith Prince, she couldn’t help but notice a sliver of green poking out from the pocket of Nicholas’ slacks. It hadn’t been there earlier and its appearance made her frown. What was he hiding?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised by midnightopheliac


	5. Chapter Four

Following quietly behind Nicholas, Judith used the time to check out the world around her. Though the old buildings were beautiful, and the myriad of people on the streets was impressive, Judith couldn't shake her thoughts away from the item she had spotted in the fox’s pocket.

 

From the shape of it, Judith guessed that it was a notepad or book that the fox was carrying, and judging from the worried look painted on Nicholas’ face as he hurried Judith towards the government building he wanted to visit, the doe got the impression that the item was important. The thought even crossed the rabbit’s mind that I might have something to do with the war that was taking place.

 

Judith was brought out of her thoughts when Nicholas came to a halt before a building that held a large dome atop it. He motioned for the bunny to go first, being the perfect gentlemammal by opening the door for her. Following her in, Nicholas led the way towards a large wooden door. The doe smiled as the vulpine repeated his earlier action, opening the door for the rabbit and letting her enter first. Nicholas slipped into the room behind her, sliding past to walk ahead of her, leading her down the hallway to another door. Whispering in her ear, the tod requested that she stay out of sight and remain quiet before he slipped through the door and into another room. Judith was able to follow his request for all of a few seconds before curiosity won out, and the doe found herself tuning into the sound of raised voices. Unable to stop herself, Judith opened the door in front of her.

 

As soon as she entered the large courtroom, the room fell silent. Cautious in her steps, Judith found herself the center of attention, multiple pairs of eyes watching her every move. Nicholas was amongst the crowd, and the doe watched as he lifted a paw to his face in a move she assumed conveyed his irritation.

 

Frustrated that Judith had ignored his request, though not entirely surprised, Nicholas tried to draw the conversation back to the item in his paws, sought to garner the attention of the primary mammal in charge, Sir Patrick Shrewlis.

 

The shrew rose from his seat before Nicholas could start talking again, his small stature amplified by the large desk he stood on at the front of the room. With a flick of his wrist, the mammal ensured the rest of the room stayed silent as he turned his attention to Nicholas and Judith. “May I ask who you are?” He gestured at the rabbit, unsure of her identity and why she was present in the male-only courtroom.

 

Quirking a brow in confusion, Judith soon nodded before standing tall, feeling a swell of pride. “I’m Judith Prince, Sir. I'm here with Nicholas as his-”

 

“Assistant!” Both the doe and the shrew turned to stare at the fox’s outburst, faces painted with confusion. The tod's ears had flattened in embarrassment before he cleared his throat, trying again. “Assistant. She’s my assistant.” The tod nodded once as if trying to convince both himself and the shrew.

 

Though not entirely convinced of Miss Prince’s position, the shrew hummed his acceptance before he noticed the lingering stares from the other mammal’s present. A beautiful lady amongst a sea of gentlemammals was sure to attract attention. With another wave of his paw, he dismissed everyone present, his polar bear security team helping escort everyone bar Nicholas and Judith out of the room. Once the chamber was clear save for the three of them, Shrewlis turned to Nicholas, taking his seat once more as he leaned back, clasped his paws together.

 

“Alright then Nicholas, what were you saying about this green book?” He questioned with a raised brow. The fox in question had fumbled for a moment before he produced the rather worn notebook from the pocket of his pants.

 

Judith caught a glimpse of the object as Nicholas pulled it from his pocket, and was pleased to find her suspicions confirmed.  _ “So it was a notebook,” _ she thought to herself.

 

“You see, Sir this notebook contains detailed instructions on how to make a highly toxic gas called ‘Quietus.’ This chemical will kill millions in under a minute, and all it takes is for them to inhale a minimal amount. The notebook belonged to Doctor Poison.” Nicholas explained notebook still in paw, item raised so that the shrew could see it.

 

Judith, who had been standing by listening intently, stiffened at the mention of the badger. Nicholas had spoken about the mammal when they had first crossed paths, and the doe hadn’t liked the sound of her. Hearing now that she’d been working on something that could kill millions made the doe dislike her even more.

 

The doe went to speak up about possibly finding the badger and getting more info about the toxic chemical when Nicholas’ sudden words stopped her. “Judith here helped me find this notebook, Sir. If it weren’t for her, we might not have gotten it into your safe paws.”

 

Surprised, Judith blinked, shooting a confused glance towards the tod who studiously ignored the look. The shrew’s eyebrows had lifted before he motioned for his second in command, Koslov, to take the notebook from Nicholas.

 

Once the notebook was in Koslov’s paws, Nicholas thanked the shrew, offering him a grateful dip of his head before he grasped Judith’s wrist, steering her out of the courtroom. The tod offered the polar bear holding open the door a nervous smile.

 

Once they were out of the room and back in the grand hall of the building, the doe pulled away from Nicholas’ grasp, turning to face him with a steely glare. “You lied to that shrew!” She accused loudly, capturing the attention of a few mammals in the vicinity.

 

Nicholas tried to quieten her, his expression pleading with her. “Keep your voice down. Yes, I did, but only because he never would’ve let you join in with this mission had I not included your name somehow.” The fox explained, hoping Judith would see reason.

 

Understanding, the doe nodded. However, her expression soon grew serious. “How are we going to stop Doctor Poison? Wherever she is, she’s probably highly guarded. I can’t imagine they’d let any mammal walk right up to her, given the nature of what she’s working on.” Judith questioned. She didn’t have the first clue as to where they’d find the badger, but Nicholas seemed to know much more about this matter than he was letting on.

 

Pulling Judith aside, and out of the earshot of nosy mammals, he dropped his voice to a murmur, a smirk painted on his lips which made the doe uneasy. She had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like whatever he said next.

 

“We're going to trick the guards and sneak into her laboratory, see if we can find out more information or sabotage her work.” Nicholas rubbed his paws together, eyes filled with mischief. This was what he was good at, what he was built to do.

 

Groaning, Judith lifted a paw to snout, pinching the bridge of it. She didn't like where this was going. Nonetheless, her paw dropped back down, and she crossed her arms over her chest, one of her hind paws thumping the marble floor of the grand hall. “How exactly do you plan to ‘trick’ the guards?” She found a possible issue with his plan, quirking one of her eyebrows.

 

The tod’s emerald eyes slowly looked her up and down. “I’m male, and not blind. The same can be said for the guards.” He murmured, gaze lifting until emerald and amethyst finally met. Hind paw pausing in its thumping, Judith gulped as she realized exactly what Nick’s words and appreciative glance implied.

 

“Oh, no. Sweet Amazonian.” The doe grimaced.

 

Nicholas only gave her a wink in reply.

 

She  _ definitely _ didn't like this.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Hello I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next chapter. Speaking of which the next chapter I will be introducing some new OC’S portrayed by none other than a few of my friends, some of which you might recognize.**

  
  


**Now I won't give away much other than the fact the OC’S are created by  DrekkDeina (author of Silence and Valianace) , CAPTAINPRICE79  (author of multiple Zootopia stories that I have yet to read) , Midnightopheliac  (author of Safe Paws)** **_hoping someone caught the reference earlier in the story ,_ ** **and ShadowRaven27**

  
  
  


**I'm excited to introduce each of these OC’S and might I add they will all play an important role in the story.**

  
  
  


**Last but not least. I am happy to inform you all that Wonder Bunny as an amazing new cover drawn by none other than StarfangsSecrets (Thank you Star!) She did so well and I absolutely love the way the art looks and I assume everyone does too.**

  
  


**So without further ado I bid you all farewell and hope to see you again next chapter.**

  
  
**Reminder : leave reviews I eat them up like chips XD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised by midnightopheliac


	6. Chapter Five

Judith sighed as she waited for Nicholas to give the signal. She couldn’t believe she’d agreed to go through with this, yet she was only doing so because she wanted to stop anyone else from being hurt. The only way that seemed possible was by gathering as much of the Doctor’s work and journals as possible and destroying it. It would set her back years. While part of Judith knew getting rid of the Doctor would solve the problem properly, she didn’t wish to end the mammal. 

 

The doe's ears raised to attention as she heard a sudden whistle, and Judith spared a quick glance at the fox who stood several feet away from her, dressed in a tuxedo, hidden amongst the pine trees. The tod offered her a thumbs up and a wink, and with a quick nod Judith started to make her way down the street. 

 

She’d changed out of her rich blue dress, slipping into a light blue version that Kathy had provided her with once she and Nicholas had finalised their plan. The white fox had even managed to find a pair of matching heels. They’d discovered that there was a party happening in the building this evening, and it was the perfect way to get inside. Licking her lips, Judith steeled her resolve. Stepping out from her hiding place, the doe made her way towards the huge building in front of her, aiming for the front entrance. It consisted of a large archway, and Judith could see a courtyard beyond it. Intel had suggested that the Doctor was working inside the building. 

 

Four guards stood at the door, each with a large sword tucked into a scabbard at their side. They stood tall, expressions neutral. 

 

Remembering the plan, Judith took a deep breath, letting a sweet, charming smile cross her lips. Eyes half lidded and a little extra sway in her step, it didn’t take long for the guards to notice her. The plan was to act like she was lost, so as Judith drew to within hearing distance she spoke. “Excuse me gentle mammals, but you wouldn’t happen to know where main hall is, would you? You see, I was supposed to meet a dear friend of mine there but it appears I’ve lost my way.” The bunny’s charming smile morphed into an apologetic one, as if she were sorry for being so ditzy. Judith made sure to blink her large amethyst eyes up at the guards as a final little touch.

 

The guards turned to one another, exchanging quick glances before they focused their attention back on Judith. “No worries Miss, we’ll escort you. This way, please.” Two of the guards made a move to escort the doe, sharing glances with their coworkers. The momentary distraction enabled Nicholas to turn the corner, entering the building. 

 

Judith caught the very end of his russet-coloured tail as he slipped around the corner and she forced herself to giggle, to keep the attention of the guards a little while longer. “Such gentle mammals! Thank you.”

 

The first part of their plan had worked. Now, Judith had to shake the guards. Thinking off the cuff, the doe spotted a zebra in a beautiful purple dress across the courtyard of the building. “Oh my goodness, there she is! I had a feeling she’d leave the main hall when I didn’t arrive on time. I’m always getting lost you know, she always has to come and find me!” The bunny exclaimed, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, talking herself down as if she were nothing more than a stereotypical dumb bunny. “Thank you so much for offering to help me, but I’ve got her now.” The rabbit offered the four guards a grateful smile before hurrying past them in the direction of the zebra, who was heading inside one of the buildings. “Maria!” She called out half-heartedly, waving a paw. She knew the zebra wouldn’t hear her and couldn’t see her, but she needed to at least look convincing. 

 

Catching the reflection of the guards in one of the building’s windows, Judy noted that their attention was back on their job, that they were facing outside once again. Amethyst eyes spotting the tip of Nicholas’ tail, Judith took a sharp left, ducking into one of the buildings. A large paw grabbed her, pulling her into a small alcove. 

 

“Clever bunny.” Nicholas whispered with a grin, impressed with the does quick thinking.

 

“Dumb fox.” She sassed, giving his chest a light thump. He hadn’t informed her that she’d have to shake the guards, hadn’t helped her come up with a suitable plan beforehand. 

 

Nicholas shrugged, an unapologetic smile on his lips. “Come on, I think I have an idea where the Doctors laboratory is.” The tod left the safety of the alcove first, smoothing out his suit before he offered out a paw to the doe. Reluctantly Judith took it, letting Nicholas link their arms together moments later, as if they were a couple attending the party.

 

Nicholas had been able to get his paws on blueprints for the building once they’d decided to use the party as a cover. Following the route he’d planned out before their arrival, Nicholas and Judith drew closer to the lab. Judith’s sharp hearing picked up on the sound of a heartbeat, and the doe pulled the fox to a stop. “There’s another mammal here, around the corner.” She whispered. Nicholas scowled. He hadn’t planned for more guards. “I’ve got this.” Judith murmured, letting go of the tod. 

 

Falling back into her previous role of oblivious bunny, Judith turned the corner, looking around wildly. “Gosh darn it, I should’ve asked Maria to come with me. How on earth am I going to get back to the party now?” She asked aloud, confusion painting her face. 

 

“Miss, are you lost?” The guard left his post, approaching the doe. Though it was his job to protect the laboratory, the guard couldn’t let a lost lady go unhelped. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there, Sir!” Judith pretended to be surprised, paw rising to her chest. As the guard drew close enough, Judith struck. Pulling her arm back, she threw a punch at him. Her fist connected, and the mammal was sent flying back into the wall with a satisfying thump. He was out cold, and though Judith felt a flash of guilt for harming a mammal who had thought he was helping her, saving the lives of many was her priority.

 

Nicholas watched in awe as Judith took out the guard, and he stepped out from around the corner once he was sure the mammal wouldn’t wake. Judith pulled the door open, and Nicholas slipped into the room behind her.

 

Together, they looked about cautiously, taking in the strewn pencils and papers. As Judith moved to take a closer look she stepped on something, causing her eyes to fall to the ground. Under her hind paw was a blue sheet of paper, covered in various symbols and diagrams. Picking it up, she found several Latin words scattered on the page.

 

Guessing it could be important, Judith motioned for Nicholas to take a look, whispering to him that it was written in another language. Translating for the tod, Judith soon realised what she was holding. The piece of paper outlined plans for a medicine of some sorts.

 

Alert, Judy heard the sound of voices drawing closer. “We need to get out of here!” She hissed, looking around for an escape route. Nicholas snatched the paper from the doe, shoving it into his pocket before he grabbed her paw, yanking her in the direction of the nearest window.

 

Pushing the window open, Nicholas let Judy jump first, the doe landing neatly on her hind paws. Impressed, the tod followed after her, though his landing was less graceful. Grabbing Judith’s paw, Nicholas started to run. 

 

Hind paws thumping the ground, hearts racing, they dashed through the courtyard, slipping into another building. Far enough away to be relatively safe, Judith finally let go of Nicholas’ paw, ignoring the tingly feeling in her chest from their prolonged physical contact. Though irritated that they’d left so soon and hadn’t gathered as much information as the doe had hoped, she would take the small victory and pray that the blue sheet of paper would be a great help. They agreed to split up for a short while so as to not look suspicious. The rabbit surveyed the crowd, momentarily lost in awe at the sight of so many animals in such wonderful attire. Judith’s momentary distraction saw her colliding with another mammal. Both mammal’s landed on the floor with a yelp.

 

Shocked, Judith’s fast reactions had the doe standing up first, apologizing profusely as she hurried to help the mammal up. She was surprised to see that the mammal she had collided with was a snow leopard, and a pretty one at that. The leopard graciously waved off the doe’s apologies as she stood, smoothing down her silver dress before she offered a paw out to the doe. “Sorry about that, sweetpea. I'm afraid I wasn't keeping track of where I was going. Name’s Ophelia Spotson, and you are?” The leopard introduced herself. 

 

The doe smiled, taking Ophelia’s paw and giving it a firm shake. “Judith Prince. I’m sorry about colliding with you, it was my fault.” The rabbit apologised again, taking her paw back.

 

As the leopard was about to speak, she suddenly froze, blue eyes widening in shock as she looked over the rabbit’s shoulder. Judith followed her line of sight, spotting Nicholas making their way to them, the tod not having noticed the leopard. 

 

When Nicholas finally looked up, he froze. The tod’s lips parted, eyebrows rising. Judith could see the distress painted on his face, tinged with sadness.

 

“Nicky, is that you?” Ophelia breathed, voice shaky. Abandoning Judith, the snow leopard took several steps towards the fox, blue eyes studying him. Finding familiar emerald eyes, Ophelia knew her guess had been right. Hurrying, the cat closed the distance between her and Nicholas, tumbling to her knees in front of the tod, pulling him into a tight embrace. A few stray tears slipped out of the leopard, splashing against the collar of Nicholas’ shirt.

 

Judy was surprised to see tears falling from Nicholas’ eyes too, and she watched in fascination as the tod clung to the leopard in return, burying his face against her shoulder. Her large ears honed in on the whispered conversation between them, the apologies slipping from their lips as they clung to one another.

 

Before they could cause a scene, the fox and leopard parted, the tod lifting a paw to wipe the tears from Ophelia’s fur. Catching sight of Judith behind Ophelia, Nicholas gestured with a paw for her to approach, to join them. 

 

“Kathy told me you were possibly doing something stupid.” The feline admonished Nicholas as Judith came to a stop beside them. “We're going to head somewhere to discuss what you’re both doing.” Ophelia decided, rising back up to her full height. Turning, she led the way out of the room, weaving amongst the crowds. 

 

The female rabbit followed with no hesitation, trusting the snow leopard. Nicholas had reacted strongly to her, the pair of them obviously familiar with one another. Judith hoped that the leopard would be able to help them find the Doctor and shut her down for good.

  
  


“It's a blueprint for a new type medication, a pill that increases the strength of a mammal. I'm assuming, based on what you translated,” Ophelia motioned to Judith who stood with her ears perked in interest, “that this will be used to create an army of soldiers that can't be stopped, bringing destruction to Asaldeera.” The leopard explained, her blue eyes shining with worry. There was no other need for a mammal to have such immense strength.

 

Judith felt her gut twist, sickened by the plans the malevolent badger had been working on. She tried to think of anything to say or do, to ease the tension that had been brought about by the blue piece of paper sitting on the table between the group of ragtag mammals, clustered together at the corner table in a small bar.

 

The door of the bar opened, the bell above it signaling another mammal’s arrival. Ears twisting in the direction of the nose, Judith soon turned to face the door. A trio of foxes had entered the bar and were heading their way. She spotted a male tod leading the group, his eyes focused and posture perfect. There was an element of seriousness to him. A vixen followed behind him, and behind her was a darker tod.

 

From the corner of her eye, Judith noticed Nicholas’ whole body stiffen. Curious as to why Nicholas had reacted in such a way, she caught his gaze. The sharp look he gave her was enough to inform the bunny that he didn't feel like explaining now. With a small nod from the doe, Nicholas’ shoulders sagged in relief, giving him the chance to prepare to face the mammals he hadn't seen in years.

 

The tod with red fur and blue-green eyes was first to reach their table, his gaze settling on Nicholas. For a moment they were silent, observing one another, until finally they both broke out into smiles. “Nice of you to drop by, Nicky. Haven't seen you in years.” The newcomer spoke, his tone teasing but eyes distant, as if he were purposefully keeping part of himself hidden from the tod.

 

Nicholas took in a shuddering breath, his eyes watering a little before he blinked the tears back. “Hey, Lance.” The tod greeted his old friend. Within their shared gaze they held a conversation, oblivious to their surroundings.

 

The other two foxes who had arrived with the newcomer made their way around the table towards Judith and Ophelia.

 

“Hey, Ophelia. It's nice to see you.” The vixen greeted, leaning forward to hug the smiling feline. The two embraced, pleased to see one another after so long.

 

The other tod moved towards Judith, offering her one of his paws along with a cheesy grin, his hazel eyes shining with amusement. “Hey, name’s Rek. Nice to meet you.”  

 

Taking his paw, Judith gave it a firm shake. It seemed common practice for the mammals in the city to greet one another this way. Smiling back, the doe knew that she already liked this fox with the cheerful personality.

 

“Judith Prince.” The bunny introduced herself, taking her paw back. Just as Rek was about to respond, maw opening to speak, the vixen of the group slid her way over, stepping in front of Rek, forcing him back.

 

“Hello! Liliac Pawdon, pleased to meet ya!” The vixen spoke with an eager tone, startling the bunny. Nevertheless, Judith accepted the enthusiastic greeting, turning to see Nicholas catching up with the tod he'd been holding a silent conversation with.

 

Ophelia, Rek, and Liliac shared a look, knowing that the doe probably hadn't missed the slight strain between Nicholas and Lance. Both the tod and the feline looked at the vixen, letting her take this one. “That's Lance Whitney. He and Nick have known each for years. They spent a lot of time on the streets together, fought in the war side by side for seven years before Nicholas disappeared. Ever since he lost sight of Nicholas in the sky, he's been a mess.” Liliac shook her head sadly. “It's nice to see him smiling again tho, and even better to see that Nicholas is unharmed. I'm sure he’ll have quite the story to tell us.”

 

The sharp scrape of chairs on the floor, and the way Nicholas rushed towards Judith, caused a flutter of concern to pass through the doe. His expression was pinched, worried. Snatching the blueprints from the table he shoved them into his pocket. “Carrots, we need to go.” He muttered, anxiously grabbing the doe by her arm. Heading for the door, he struggled to drag the deceptively strong Bunny behind him. 

 

“What? Why!?” The doe demanded an explanation as the tod tried to push her towards the exit.

 

Not having much time to explain, but needing Judith to move, Nicholas dropped his voice to a hurried whisper. “Lance says that Doctor Poison has figured out someone has stolen her blueprints and she's not happy. Her partner, General Lupindorff, is coming to scope the area. If he finds us, we’re dead.”

 

Realising the danger they were in, Judy nodded. Getting out of the bar and somewhere safe was a priority. Just as they stepped outside, a voice spoke up, causing both mammals to shiver as the tone sent chills down their spine.

 

“Leaving so soon? I'd hope you'd be able to stay for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised by midnightopheliac


	7. Chapter Six

_**Recap of Chapter Five** _

_**Realising the danger they were in, Judy nodded. Getting out of the bar and somewhere safe was a priority. Just as they went step outside, a voice spoke up, causing both mammals to shiver as the tone sent chills down their spine.** _

_**“Leaving so soon? I'd hope you'd be able to stay for a while.”** _

_

Judith turned to find the source of the voice, coming face to face with a grey wolf, whose fiery green eyes held specks of gleaming gold. His stare was heavy, uncomfortable, and it sent chills down the rabbit’s spine. She wasn't the only mammal affected by the canine’s gaze, though. Nicholas’ whole body had gone ridged, frozen in place from ears to tail.

 

The wolf moved stealthily, each step perfectly calculated, his tail sweeping softly across the ground. The fluffy appendage was a stark contrast to the harshness of his gaze. His paws slid into his pockets as he came to a stop before Judith and Nicholas, and he observed the two curiously.

 

Something about the wolf made Judith uneasy, and it had nothing to do with the obvious pred/prey difference. Unsure as to how to answer his questions and knowing they’d already gawped at the new comer for a few minutes, Judith was grateful that Nicholas quickly composed himself and saved their tails.

 

“We'd love to stay and chat for a bit, but unfortunately we have a late dinner that we need to head off to, else a certain businessmammal won't be too happy with us.” The tod excused them both as he hurriedly took Judith's paw, proceeding to hastily walk away from the unconvinced wolf and towards the exit. The sound of a gun’s safety being flicked off made Judith and Nicholas freeze, eyes widening, eyebrows rising, and mouths pressing into thin lines as fear started to course through their veins.

 

Just as things were about to possibly take a turn for the worst, a new voice entered into the fray, disturbing the tense situation. “Hey, there you two are! I've been looking all over for ya. The Chief was about to blow a gasket seeing as how you both aren't at the dinner yet.” Confused that some mammal was seemingly going along with their cover story, Judith and Nicholas watched as a kangaroo with dark red fur, almost a deep brown in colour, stepped up, moving towards them. As the mammal drew closer, Judith and Nicholas could finally see the piercing blue eyes belonging to the marsupial.

 

General Lupindorff still held his gun in his paw, eyes narrowing at the scene before him. It seemed too convenient, but he couldn't brush aside the fact that Nicholas and Judith could have been telling the truth. Lowering his weapon, the wolf stared at the kangaroo as he was offered the marsupials paw.

 

“Ramic Wallaby, friend of these two.” The kangaroo introduced himself, jabbing the thumb on his free paw in the direction of Nicholas and Judith, who both gave General Lupindorff nervous smiles.

 

Before the wolf could tell the kangaroo to take a hike, he was having his paw vigorously shaken. The moment his paw was free of the marsupials grasp, the mammal bounced out of the room, wishing him farewell as Judith and Nicholas chased after him, slipping out of the bar. Confused, and frustrated that the two mammal’s he'd wanted to question had managed to get away, the wolf growled, turning his attention to the barkeep. “Whisky. Neat.”

 

Judith was the first to catch up with the russet coloured marsupial, Nicholas trailing close behind her. “Thanks for that.” The doe offered the male a smile, genuinely grateful that he'd stepped in and saved their tails.

 

Blue eyes glanced at the bunny, and Ramic’s face lit up with a broad smile. “Oh you’re quite welcome. Now then, may I have your names please? I didn't really catch them back there, but you looked to be in need of assistance. I never pass up an opportunity to help. Mom always said we were put on this planet to help others!”

 

The three of them came to a standstill, a fair amount of distance between them and the bar now, and they stepped towards a nearby storefront so they could talk. Judith offered her paw out first, amethyst eyes friendly. “I'm Judith Prince and this,” she pointed the thumb of her free paw towards the fox, shaking Ramic’s paw while she spoke, “is Nicholas Wilde. He's going to take me to the war so I can stop Ares.” She nodded as she took her paw back, pleased with herself.

 

Nicholas groaned, paw coming up to meet his face as he shook his head. Judith didn't have any concept of secrecy. For all they knew, this Ramic could be a spy.

 

The kangaroo in question blinked twice, stunned into silence before he burst into laughter, doubling over as his eyes glossed over with unshed tears. He'd never met a single mammal excited about war before. The crossing of the does arms and the rapid thumping of her left foot made Ramic pull his laughter under control, and the hard glint to once friendly amethyst eyes made him feel like a jerk. “Sorry Judith. The way you seemed so excited about heading to war got me good. No one likes going off into battle.” He wiped an errant tear from his eyes.

 

Realising now how her excitement may have been perceived, Judith hurried to explain. “No that's not at all what I meant! I'm sorry.” The rabbit didn't get much further with her explanation before the kangaroo was waving it off, instead offering to take them both to a little known store that contained an array of weapons and private combat lessons.

 

Figuring that weapons might be of some use, Judith and Nicholas agreed, and the three animals started to walk together again. As they meandered through the city street, Judith found herself think of home, and how her mother must be feeling, knowing her daughter disobeyed her. Thought turning to her aunt, Judith hoped that she was making her proud, that she was looking down from the stars as Judith headed towards the war, cheering her on and encouraging her to stop all who worked under the spell of Ares.

 

Body having been moving on autopilot, Judith was snapped out of her thoughts by a nudge to her side, and she glanced beside her to see Nicholas looking at her with concern. They were easily keeping pace with Ramic, who was chattering away about pinecones for some peculiar reason.

 

Giving a small nod of her head, Judith eased Nicholas’ worries, cheeks heating up at the thought of how much he appeared to care for her wellbeing. With her nod came the sagging of Nicholas’ shoulders, the tod visibly relaxing at the confirmation that she was okay. Judith opened her mouth to comment but before she could utter a single word, Ramic brought them to a screeching halt.

 

Not having anticipated Ramic’s sudden stop, Judith collided with the back of him, the does small stature compared to the marsupial making her falter and start to fall. As Judith braced herself for landing, a soot-coloured paw slipped around her waist, halting her progress. Ears burning from the physical contact and the close proximity to the handsome fox, Judith quickly stepped out of his grip, offering him a bashful thank you for saving her.

 

Ramic had been silently watching the pair, and he grinned when he saw the blush that decorated both mammals as they parted from each other. There was something going on, he was sure of it, but whether the rabbit and fox were aware of it was an entirely different matter. He stored the information away. The kangaroo wondered how long it would take them to finally figure it out. Clearing his throats to capture their attention, Ramic had to hide his laughter as both mammal’s straightened up, cheeks burning as they came to stand beside him.

 

They’d come to a stop outside of a small brick building, the exterior a little worse for wear, with a faded sign and dust in the windows. “Move Your Tail.” Judith mouthed the words on the sign as Ramic led them inside. The air shifted as they stepped inside, the smell of the city and the night air shifting to one of rubber and sweat. A giant bear was there to greet them, mouth widening into a broad grin that flashed sharp teeth at the sight of the kangaroo.

 

“Mic! Well I'll be. Haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. Where you been?” The bear greeted Ramic, giving him a huge, crushing hug. His friendly nature sharply contrasted his predatory appearance. Spotting Nicholas and Judith over his old friends shoulder, the bear turned his attention to them. “Who might these two be?” He questioned Ramic, who'd brushed himself down from his impromptu hug and was now grinning at the two mammal’s in question.

 

“This here is Judith and Nicholas. Judith says she's going to fight in the he war, and I figured sending her here might be best. Perhaps you could show her a few tricks, lend her the right weapons and such?” The kangaroo asked his friend, blue eyes hopeful and smile teasing.

 

Curious as to why the little bunny wanted to fight in the war, but knowing it wasn't his place to ask, the bear settled on offering her and the fox a knowing smile. “Alright then, follow me. Let's see how well trained you are.”

 

Amused by the bear seemingly underestimating her capabilities, Judith met his gaze, a determined glint to her eyes. “Bring it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to apologize to you all for the long await for chapter six, I've been working on something some of you might of hear of. the What If? Mega Collaborative AU created by none other than Cimar Of Turalis Wildehopps. I along with 32 other authors and artists (and counting) have teamed up to create an epic story in which Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps will be placed in different situations and in different times.
> 
> So as a result of being included in this, I've been doing my best to get my what if's completed so that they are ready for Cimar to upload. Anyways, I've also been having some personal issues with family so I was bit out of it with updating but no worries I will do my best to make each chapter amazing and I hope you all are pleased with this chapter.
> 
> please leave reviews for I eat them up like chips.
> 
> Ramic Wallaby is the lovely OC of Cimar Of Turalis Wildehopps XD
> 
> chapter revised by midnightopheliac


	8. Chapter Seven

Judith had gone a couple rounds in the boxing ring with the friendly grizzly known as Gus practicing her many techniques, and even though the bear was hesitant on practicing with a mammal smaller than him, he had no problem showing the doe exactly why bears were frightening creatures. However like all mammals, some needed breaks everyone once in a while, which was why Gus had gone to take a nap mumbling about rabbits and their undying energy. Which left the grey doe with her fox companion, Nick Wilde. Whom was currently studying his claws as Judy did a bit of jump rope. After a long period of silence the bunny had, had enough. Dropping the rope from between her paws Judith moved to stand before the fox.

 

 

"Alright, enough sitting around. You, me, sparring match right now." The doe demanded moving to enter the ring set for boxing and wrestling, taking position on one side of the ring. Nicholas did not move to the other side of the ring as the doe had expected, instead scoffing in slight arrogance.

 

 

"Sweetheart if I get in that ring you're going to regret it." The fox told her, smirk on his cream colored muzzle and emerald eyes full of mischief.

 

 

The doe smirked back. "Alright then. Prove it." Without another word the bunny spread her legs to stand in a defensive pose, paws raised high in front of her muzzle and facial expression guarded. It took only a moment for the fox to join her, the vulpine not bothering with a mouth guard despite the fact he was willingly sparring with an amazonian warrior.

 

 

"You ready, slick?" The doe questioned bouncing on the smoothness of her hind paws.

 

 

"I was born read- oof!" The vulpine was cut off from finishing his rather smug statement as a right hind paw connected with his ankle sending him to the floor, before Nicholas could gather his bearings to stand again a paw to his head forced him down as a smaller mammal straddled his midsection, legs tightening around the fox's sides to press hard on the tod's ribs.

 

 

"Pinned yeah, slick. And you were wrong, I don't regret getting in the ring with you at all." The doe teased, eyes full of amusement. Her smile dropped a little when the fox tod did not respond, his emerald eyes serious and muzzle curved into a thin line.

 

 

"Nicholas, are you oka-" This time it was the rabbit who was interrupted as the fox suddenly lent up to produce a kiss upon her lips his left paw grasping her cheek. The kiss did not last long as the vulpine suddenly pulled away, Judith now sitting loosely on Nicholas' torso as she was frozen with shock and amazement. The doe's foggy mind gave the fox an advantage as he took the paw he held the doe with and grasped her wrist bringing her down before him, his form now over hers.

 

 

"Told you, you'd regret it sweetheart." The familiar smug smirk was back and it was then that Judith woke from her mild stupor staring up at the fox as realization sat in. Feeling anger rise in her the doe sent a hind paw into the fox's stomach causing him to fly back with a loud yelp.

 

 

Her form stood over the groaning vulpine as she spoke with a bone chilling tone.

 

 

"Don't you ever take advantage of me like that again. Do you understand?"

 

 

The fox nodded, holding a paw to his stomach which throbbed with each second spent lying there as the doe suddenly smirked before grabbing the tod's paw and lifting him up in one fluid pull.

 

 

"Good thing we're on the same page now, Slick." Judith sent the fox a smirk as she left, purple eyes sparkling with power and determination that left the fox slightly dizzy.

 

 

"Man, I have got to stop underestimating that rabbit." The fox whimpered as he stood up holding a paw to his more than likely bruised ribs, limping out of the ring the vulpine waved at Gus whom raised an eyebrow in confusion, both the mammals heads turned when they spotted the amazonian bunny who called to them with a wave before skipping out of the establishment.

 

 

The grizzly opened his mouth to comment, as the realization crept upon his features when the vulpine raised a padded paw, silencing the bear before he even began.

 

 

"Don't. Just don't." The bear waited until the fox tod had left a noticeable limp in his right hind paw, before he burst into laughter his paws holding his stomach as he guffawed.

 

 

"Man I have got to start working more during the day shifts." The bear commented to himself before going back to the private room in the store to sleep once again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where did you guys go? And Nicholas what happened to you?" Were the questions the pair received when they returned to Ramic, the kanga now accompanied by the three foxes that they'd met at the bar earlier.

 

 

"I don't want to talk about it." Nicholas grumbled gaining raised eyebrows from all the mammals simultaneously and an eye-roll from a certain bun.

 

 

"Well I believe I've done enough training, now where is the war at again?" Judith questioned. The group did not get to answer as a sudden blow most certainly from a bomb sounded as it touched the earth sending shock-waves through the town and vibrating the dirt beneath their feet.

 

 

Judith's ears twitched as she turned to face the direction in which the sound was coming from, a determined look spreading across her face as she picked up her sword and shield.

 

 

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." The doe marched forward with poise, the mammals following nervously behind her, when a paw caught her arm.

 

 

"No! You're not ready!" Nicholas argued as the doe turned to look at him. A cold half-lidded glare was all it took for the fox to rethink his decision as he let go of the rabbit's paw taking a step back to walk behind her.

 

 

"Nevermind." The tod muttered with a gulp causing Judith to smirk to herself. The group moved quickly as gunfire and explosions continued to go off in the distance causing violent shakes to the earth each time.

 

 

As the group was passing through the deserted town crying reached Judith's long ears causing her to stop mid-way. Handing her shield over to Drekk whom stood to the side a bit in a daze, he jumped when the shield was placed in his paws. She offered no explanation to her friends as she tucked her sword into her belt, and made way to the sound ears perked high upon her head.

 

 

She peeked around the building right as another cry came from that area her eyes finding an old female ewe whom did her best to comfort her wailing daughter. The doe's heart ached at the sounds the daughter was making as she cried for "Lonnie". Wanting to help the bunny moved closer causing the elderly ewe to look up.

 

 

"What's wrong ma'am? How can I help?" Judith questioned her tone concerned. The sheep looked from the doe to her daughter a few times before she spoke.

 

 

"Lonnie Woolworths was her father. We just found out he died today in war, German mammal sent a sword straight through his heart." The ewe explained with sadness. Judith felt her heart squeeze tightly with sadness and anger and before the doe knew it she was opening her mouth.

 

 

"I will see to it that your husband Lonnie is served justice." She spoke. The ewe looked at her in shock and wonder before grabbing the bunny into a crushing hug, her body shaking with relief and anguish.

 

 

"God bless you, God bless you little bunny."

 

 

The doe nodded in return, relishing in the hug.

 

 

She was sent here to make the world a better place, to defend those who could not do so themselves. And if that meant fighting in a war against millions, then so be it.

 

* * *

 

 

Hello all! I wanted to thank you for sticking around and waiting for me as I updated these chapters. I am so sorry for the long wait, but times got busy and rough and unfortunately a family issue occurred. On August 8th 2017 after months and months of fighting for his live, due to liver, kidney and heart issues my Uncle Benny Hernandez passed away. He was very close to me, and even though he was my second uncle we still were close together.

 

Now I know his death was only a few days ago (7 days to be exact) it still hurts. I know though that he is no longer hurting and even though sometimes the sad times try to bring me down, it's due to my friends that I am able to not be drowned in sorrow. Unfortunately, as my Uncle has died my Aunt was left with a lot of financial issues due to her husband not having insurance covering them. So I along with my family put together a donation page for My Uncle and Aunt, so that we could afford to bury him. So if you could please donate (even a penny helps a bunch!) or spread this link, it would mean the world to my family and I. I thank you all so much for standing by me, and helping me be the woman I am today, you all are the best.

 

Also, this chapter is all thanks to my good friend Cimar whom helped me get out of my writing funk, and get this chapter finished. So thank him as I couldn't have update this story without his awesome ideas!

(You the greatest, Cimar! XD)

 

Alright and without further ado, I will leave you all to read Chapter 7!

 

**Chapter revised by myself (so there's probably going to be mistakes oops)**

 

_**Stories I recommend you check out :** _

Sweet Treatment - Fox In The Hen House

**(although it's an OC based fic, it's amazing as hell and a good read!)**

 

Shards - DrekkDeina

**(it's got major superhero vibes)**

 

Zootopia : Firewatch - Bluelighthouse

**(so amazing! A cute and fluffy fire based story)**

 

Safe Paws - midnightopheliac

**(obviously I love this, it's in my damn profile so read it! It's fluffy and will make you get diabetes)**

 

A Bunny CAN Go Savage - Fox In The House

**(do I even have to explain myself? Just read it)**

 

What If? Collaboration - Cimar Of Turalis Wildehopps

**(does this count as self-promo? Anyways read this it's full of amazing AU's wrapped in major chunks of fluff)**

 

**And that's it! Thanks for reading and if you skipped this long author's note, I do not blame you (but please do read it, it's got important stuff in it) anyways toodles!**

**Taconny**


End file.
